RWBY Relationship Week
by A-rav
Summary: A grab bag of different pairings and stories for RWBY Relationship Week. None of the stories are related unless explicitly stated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- Hey guys I know I said that the next update would be Fighting a Beautiful Death but let's all remember I lie sometimes. In all honesty this was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I saw it was RWBY Relationship week this week so I thought I would take part. For the first day I rolled Glynda and Yang so this is the short idea I had for them. These won't be edited because my usual editor is busy at the moment so sorry for any glaring mistakes but it's hard to write 7 prompts in 7 days. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day at Beacon Academy and that meant classes were in session. Students of every year were in their classrooms learning the information they would need after graduation in their grueling lives as Hunters and Huntresses. Team RWBY and their friends in Team JNPR along with several other groups of first years were currently in the sparring room for Beacons version of physical education: duels.

"Next up, Yang Xiao Long versus Lie Ren." Glynda Goodwitch announced, her voice amplified so everyone in the large room could hear her. Ren stood up and slid out past Nora who was engrossed in the newest issue of X-ray and Vav that Jaune had let her borrow. He started walking toward the locker room so he could change out of his school uniform into his combat clothes and grab his twin SMG's out of the locker that was assigned to him. There were no other footsteps, Glynda looked at her scroll waiting for the sound of footfalls that would indicate that the other contestant was moving.

"Yang come on you need to wake up you are up," Glynda heard this loudly whispered from somewhere behind her. Sighing she turned around to see that Ruby was shaking her sisters shoulder , the elder girl was fast asleep while Blake merely read a book and Weiss looked at the blonde with annoyance. Pulling out her wand Glynda pointed it at the brawler and levitated her a foot off the ground before dropping her back into her seat. The first year student jumped to her feet with a start, head wildly turning as she looked around the room.

"I'm up! What's happening?" she reflexively said, used to being suddenly woken up during class.

"So good of you to rejoin us Ms. Xiao Long, would you like to go get ready for your bout or will you try and sleep for the victory?" Glynda sarcastically asked, peering over her glasses at the blonde who had started to calm down.

"No I'll go get ready, Ms. Goodwitch." the purpled eyed fighter replied, hurrying past her team so she could get to the locker room.

"And Ms. Xiao Long would you stay after class, I would like to have a word with you," It was worded like a question but Glynda's tone left no doubt that it wasn't a request but an order.

"Of course Ms. Goodwitch," Yang replied before she disappeared out of the classroom into the locker room so she could get her equipment.

* * *

"That's all the time we have in class, remember students you must hone your skills. Outside of the safety of the kingdoms there is no one to stop the fight if you are losing, if you fail you will die." Glynda called out, her voice serious as she looked around at all the students heading out to their next class. The air in the room became somber as they took her words to heart, knowing it was the grim truth that they chose when they came to this school. _Ozpin may say they are still children but they are the future of our world, they have to face the reality of that role. The burden they must bear is a heavy one and coddling them will not do them any favors. _

"You wanted to have a word with me Ms. Goodwitch?" Yang asked tentatively, breaking Glynda from her thoughts. She looked over at the student she had asked to wait behind, the blonde was playing with her hair the telltale sign that she was nervous.

"Yes I did Ms. Xiao Long, I wanted to discuss your lack of focus in this class."

"I swear Ms. Goodwitch it won't happen again-"

"Enough Yang, this isn't the first time you've fallen asleep in my class or not been paying attention. It has to stop, you aren't in a regular combat school, you are in one of the most prestigious academies. The fact you were accepted means that you have the talent but you must work for it, life will not always be training and classes. One day soon you will have nothing but your skill and training to protect you and everyone you care for." Glynda finished talking, looking at her scroll and pulling up Yang's records while the other girl stared at the floor in silence. the teacher scanned through the blonde brawler's transcript and it was a moment before Glynda looked back up.

"Can I go now Ms. Goodwitch?" Yang asked quietly, either thinking about what her teacher had said to her or shutting her out.

"One more moment Ms. Xiao Long then you can go." Glynda replied, adjusting her glasses before speaking. "You have an enormous amount of potential Yang, you wouldn't be here if you didn't. You are a talented Huntress, but you could be better if you only applied yourself. I've seen the security footage from the breach incident and Professor Oobleck has informed Ozpin and myself how you and our team handled yourselves. I'm not punishing you Yang or even scolding you, I only want to see you push yourself and make the most of your potential."

"..Thank you Ms. Goodwitch." the purple eyed girl replied after a moment, contemplating the things her teacher had told her.

"You can go now and remember what I told you."

"I will," Yang started leaving the classroom, a smile on her face and a new fire lit inside of her. Glynda smiled as she watched the blonde haired student walk away, her shoulders set and her head held high, a new sense of determination. _The harsh reality is that coddling them will only make them weak and in this world weakness is punished with death and despair. They must be prepared for the world outside of this academy when they become Hunters. Inspiration though, is a gift that can be given to any of them so long as they are willing to work. They are the future of our world but with determination and the right inspiration our future is in safe hands. _


	2. Date Night

**Author's Note- Day 2 of RWBY Relationship week, for this day I rolled Jaune and Pyrrha so I had to go for a more romantic story than yesterday. All of these stories that I will be writing for RWBY Relationship Week will be short, no more than 2000 words and they will be unedited though I may come back later when I have more time and edit them. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune pulled at the collar of his suit, trying to loosen it so he could breathe. It felt too tight around his neck, it was like it had tightened around him since he had put it on. He was wearing a simple black suit with a white dress shirt his tie was a deep gold. His entire body felt hot like he was burning up, he tried to shake it out but it didn't do anything to help him.

"Would you like to order a drink now or wait the other person to arrive?" A waiter asked, standing next to the blonde haired boy.

"oh wha.. that's alright I'll wait for my date to show up." He replied after a moment of hesitation, the waiter nodded before walking away to go check on the other patrons in the restaurant. Jaune was currently sitting at a table set for two in a very nice restaurant where suits and dresses were the standard attire. The lights were dimmed down and most of the illumination in the dining area came from the candles that were burning brightly at every table. Jaune was sitting at a table by himself currently waiting for his date, he had showed up at least ten minutes early. _She'll be here any minute, any minute she's still on time I was here early anyway she wouldn't stand me up no way _his thoughts were moving at a mile a minute as he started to fidget with his sleeves, trying to adjust them to a point he was happy with.

"Jaune!" A familiar voice called out to him, loud enough to be heard over the general din of the crowded restaurant. the blue eyed boy looked up to greet his date who had finally arrived, that was till he saw her and his voice caught in his throat. She was wearing a simple red dress, it had no sleeves leaving her muscular arms out on display. Pyrrha's hair was done in a simple ponytail that suited her and the dress, the thing that caught the blonde haired boy most was her eyes, they seemed to sparkle like actual emeralds. Jaune wasn't sure but he felt like his jaw had dropped and was currently resting on the clean white table cloth. "Jaune are you alright? You're staring." The red hair girl asked, slightly concerned by the look her team leader was giving her.

"Uhhh yeah I'm fine it's just….wow you look gorgeous Pyrrha," He finally responded, a hint of awe in his voice. Pyrrha blushed at his comment, her cheeks turning a shade of red similar to her hair.

"Why thank you, you look quite handsome as well," She answered, starting to sit down before Jaune shot to his feet.

"Let me get that for you," Walking over he pulled her chair out for her, only deepening the warrior's blush.

"That's very chivalrous of you Jaune, thank you." was all she muttered as he pushed her seat back in with her now sitting in it. The blue eyed team leader sat back in his seat across from her, the feeling of his suit being too tight only increasing as he looked at his date,_She's gorgeous! _

"So uh Pyrrha how did you get a reservation at this restaurant? It's super fancy and almost always booked solid."

"Well one of the perks of being a famous athlete, I have some connections I can pull to get into places like this." She responded, her fingers aimlessly drumming against the table _He's handsome! _

"That's so cool, Pyrrha you are so amazing." He answered, not really thinking about what he was saying it just felt like the right thing to say to the girl sitting across from him. "I wouldn't be half the leader I am today without your help, you believed in me when no one else did and you helped train me when you had no obligation to. You really are my best friend and my…" Jaune paused at this point, the words sticking in his throat like a steel ball. The green eyed fighter could easily sense his hesitation and she knew what she wanted him to say, the two words she wanted to hear more than any other.

"Your what Jaune?" She left the question hanging in the air, prompting him to go on. Taking a gulp of air he readjusted his tie before continuing

"My...girlfriend, you know if you would like to be. I know I was an ass for ignoring your feelings even when you weren't subtle about it. I was so busy with chasing Weiss, with chasing the idea of the Princess that I didn't even realize I had something even better than that right next to me." He finished his words, his lips dry as he finally laid everything out in the open. Pyrrha's eyes were watering slightly, _he said it he finally said the words I've wanted him to say for so long now _

"I do Jaune"

"What?"

"I said I do, I do want to be your girlfriend. I wouldn't have asked you out here if I didn't want to be your girlfriend. I'm crazy for you Jaune, you treat me like a person and not like some kind of icon, a figure to be put on a pedestal and admired but never to be approached as an equal." She placed her hand on the table, slowly Jaune reached his hand out and placed it on top of Pyrrha's.

"Soooo does this mean that we are dating now?" He lightly joked, Pyrrha only shook her head as she started leaning forward across the table.

"Just shut up and kiss me" was her simple response, Jaune leaned forward with a smile stopping a few inches away from Pyrrha's lips.

"Happy to oblige" was all he said before he finally closed the gap and connected their lips in a sweet gentle kiss. The amazon warrior was ecstatic that this moment had finally arrived, that her dream had come true.

_It's what I've been waiting for, I wasn't too tall. I was his type and I got him to finally notice me._


	3. A Deadly Pair

**Author's Note- So for today's pairing I rolled Adam Tauras and Neo Politan so it was a little more tricky to think of a story for them. I'm happy with what I ended up writing but I'm going to warn you now that this story is very dark with graphic depictions of blood, torture, and death so if you don't like that just wait for tomorrow's story which I promise will be much more light hearted. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

**Drip drip drip** the sound of water falling from a rusted pipe was loud in the empty warehouse. It was repetitive falling regularly as it pooled on the hard concrete beneath it. Hidden away in the industrial district of Vale this warehouse was nearly impossible to pick out from all of the other identical buildings in the area which made it a perfect hideout. The interior of the warehouse was massive, built solely for storage with one large door to bring in any cargo. Wooden boxes filled the space, stacks of them reaching up to the ceiling. Most were filled with Dust, Roman had been busy before he was captured by the authorities and there were several similar warehouses scattered around the city. Some of the containers held weapons, guns, swords, axes, all the various tools of the trade you would need to outfit an army. Unlike the other areas where Romans criminal network had stashed their supplies this one was being used for a different purpose. In the center of the room lay three Atlas security personnel, brought by General IronWood for the Vytal festival. They were bound and gagged with the only light in the open area hanging above them, casting them in a pool of dirty yellow light. Thick ropes held their hands and feet together so escape was not an option and a simple piece of white cloth prevented them from making any sound louder than a muffled whimper. They didn't know how long they had been there, the only thing they had to keep track of time was the slow repetition of the dripping water. They had been ambushed part way through their patrol and knocked out, when they had regained consciousness they had found themselves in the warehouse alone in their current state.

Breaking the monotonous drip of the water was a new sound, the grind of steel against steel as the warehouse door was opened. Light from the broken moon overhead flooded the interior of the building, squinting behind their visors the three bound men saw a tall shadow walk into the room before the door was closed again casting the rest of the room into utter darkness. Whoever had entered the room was remaining on the outskirts of the light, the Atlas guards were unable to see the new arrival. A sense of dread filled them when the pacing stopped, the new arrival standing inside the light and clearly visible now. His clothing was all black, a long jacket and pants with black boots and matching gloves. His hair was bright red with two horns nestled in the mess of hair, it was impossible to make out any distinguishing features of his face behind the mask he wore. _Grimm mask! _The guard who was in charge of the patrol thought with new panic, _it's the White Fang. _

"Hello gentleman, I would apologize for the violent way you were brought here but that would imply some level of empathy. And we both know you humans have none for my kind so why should I show you any different?" His voice was calm but they could hear the hidden anger and subtle threat behind every word, like a barely sheathed blade. They had heard of this particular member, rumor had it that he had taken a train of Dust with only one other person.

"Adam, she's here!" a voice from outside of the warehouse called out, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Excellent, send her in" Adam called back, a small smile on his face. After Roman had been captured Cinder had told Adam to gather information in anyway he could and she had said she would be sending a 'specialist' to aid him. _This must be the specialist, Cinder said it was someone who had a real interest in getting Roman back. _

Without a word there was a new person standing next to Adam, she was barely half his height in a white and pink jacket, her pants were brown and ended in white boots with pink lace and large heels. Her hair was pink on one side and brown on the other, with her eyes looking the same only the sides were reversed. In her right hand was a parasol umbrella that matched her ensemble, she didn't say a word to the red haired Faunus.

"You must be the specialist Cinder mentioned, Neo the mute girl who is always around Roman." At the mention of the orange haired criminal Neo pouted a little before hiding her emotions behind a wicked smile. "Well let's not waste any time then" Adam said, stepping forward towards the captives who flinched away from their captor as much as they could. "You" was all the masked man growled as she grabbed one of the Atlas men and pulled him away from his comrades and closer to the short girl who had taken a seat on a crate with her legs crossed.

Adam tossed the man at Neo's feet and removed his gag before stepping behind him. The mute girl stared down at him with a playful smile, the foot closest to him shaking. With no warning her leg shot out and kicked him across the face, knocking him to the floor as he grunted in pain. Without a word Adam pulled him back up as the girl only smiled wider at her new toy,

"What do you want?" the man shouted, the fear and panic all to clear as he swiveled his head from Adam to Neo.

"We want information, where is Roman Torchwick being kept?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Wrong answer," Adam growled as he gripped the man's wrist and held it his hand against the ground. Silently Neo dropped from the box, landing with her heel right on the man's hand breaking the bones in his hand. His pained screams filled the warehouse as the short girl ground her heel further into his hand. Lightly she stepped off, her eyes never leaving the Atlas guard as he curled around his broken hand. "Let's try that again. Where. Is. Roman. Being. Held?" This time the White Fang Faunus spoke slowly and emphasized every word.

"Be..Beacon Academy" the prisoner whimpered, avoiding eye contact with his torturers and his comrades. Neo smiled at the information, her eyes blinked and the colors switched.

"Good, now how heavily is he being guarded?"

"I don't know...I don't know please don't hurt me" He pathetically begged, looking at the Faunus and not the sadistic girl who seemed to be taking pleasure in torturing him.

"Then you've outlived your usefulness" Adam quietly replied, starting to unsheathe his sword the red blade glinting hungrily in the light. Neo stopped him with an upraised hand, they stared at each other for a moment before the Faunus nodded and sheathed his blade. Before he could feel relieved, the sadistic mute pulled a thin blade from her parasol and ran it through his helmet. The naked blade sliding through the visor and out the back easily, coming out stained red with the deceased guards blood. Adam watched with interest as the girl pulled the blade free and stared at the dark red blood covering the blade with a look that betrayed the bloodlust hidden behind her innocent face. The guards lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud, the crack in his visor and the hole in the helmet both leaking his blood out onto the cold concrete floor.

"Let's move on to the next and for your sake I hope that you know more than your friend" Adam calmly said at the two remaining captives who were watching with horror at the scene before them as Neo approached them. Adam watched the mute girl approach their prisoners, a smile upturning the corners of his lips as he looked the short girl up and down.

_This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership I think _


	4. Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note- RWBY Relationship Week day four, today I rolled Penny and Ruby or Nuts and Dolts as it's usually called. I'm not a big fan of this ship but I see why people do like it and I thought this would be a good short little drabble for it. Sorry it's a little shorter than the other three stories but like I said I'm not a big fan of this ship and I was busy with something else. Hope you guys like it and remember to Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby was sitting on her haphazard bunk bed, doing her best to ignore the gentle sway the ropes holding up caused. The red haired girl was currently adjusting the sights on Crescent Rose and giving her beloved weapon a much needed tune up. It was an average day at Beacon and Ruby had a free period right now so she had come straight from class to work on her sweetheart not even bothering to change out of her uniform and just taking the time to remove her shoes before hopping onto her bed and getting to work. The constant movement of her bed however was making the finer fixes more difficult and after a moment Ruby dropped her tools on the bed. She glanced from her bed suspended above Weiss with rope to Yang's bed which was held above Blake's with stacks of hardcover books. _We should really look into something better, oooh ,maybe that can be our next team mission! We could use something a little more relaxing after the whole incident with the breach, at least Blake is finally taking care of herself. _Compacting her weapon into it's travel form the Huntress in training hopped off her bed, landing lightly on her feet and strolling over to the table in the corner of the room that the heiress insisted they have. Grabbing her scroll Ruby opened the device and checked if anyone had called her while she had been busy with Crescent Rose. _Nothing, still haven't heard from her _Ruby thought sadly as she went through her calls and messages for what must have been the twentieth time, coming to the same conclusion she had reached the other times. _Where are you Penny? You said you weren't going to disappear again, _the breach in Vale's defenses and invasion of Grimm caused by Torchwick and the White Fang had been two weeks ago. Since then Ruby hadn't heard anything from her cybernetic friend, a secret that the scythe wielder had been careful with not telling anyone not even Yang.

With no warning there was a sudden knocking on the door of team RWBY's dorm room.

"One minute!" Ruby called out, putting the scroll down she reached over and turned the handle on the door opening it.

"Greetings friend Ruby!" announced none other than Penny, standing happily in front of Ruby saluting the shorter girl.

"Penny! You're here, what are you doing here? How did you find my dorm? Where have you been? How have you been?" Ruby asked, her words moving as fast as lightning as she looked Penny up and down.

"I asked for directions! I've been with my father, he had some questions after the breach, and I have been sensational!" Penny answered all of Ruby's questions just as quickly as she had been asked. With a shake of her head the red haired girl hugged her orange haired friend, when her arms wrapped around the other girl though she noticed something. Peering over Penny's shoulder, Ruby gasped at what she saw.

"Penny why is there a knife in your shoulders?" Ruby shouted, turning her cybernetic friend around to get a better look at the blade. It was sticking out of Penny's back between her shoulders blades, it was a simple knife with nothing special or out of the ordinary about it.

"There were bad men surrounding a nice couple, I told them to stop and they didn't listen. When they were running one of the men put the knife there but don't worry Ruby it didn't cause any significant damage."

"Penny you have a knife in you that is significant damage and why would you do that by yourself?"

"Because that's what you would do and I wanted to make you happy," Penny replied without hesitation, unaware of the effects her words had on the leader of team RWBY. Right away Ruby felt her cheeks warm up as blood rushed to them and her heart started to beat faster.

"Alright well… just come in and I'll help get the knife out and fix you up."

"Do you have mechanical skills?" Penny inquired, still facing away from Ruby as the silver eyed girl continued to examine the weapon jutting out of Penny.

"Are you kidding me? I built my scythe with my own two hands!" Ruby boasted "I'll be able to fix you up no doubt about it."

"Fantastic!" Penny answered enthusiastically as she turned around and started walking into the dorm room only to be stopped by Ruby.

"And Penny, I'm glad you are alright and that you came here for my help," Ruby murmured gently, quickly leaning forward and kissing Penny's cheek before darting back into the room with a heavy blush, letting the other girl enter, the synthetic person closing the door behind her as she walked in.


	5. Just Desserts

**Author's Note- Today for RWBY Relationship Week I rolled Coco and Velvet and this is a ship that I do like so I had a lot of fun writing this story. Once RWBY Relationship Week is over I will finish the next chapter of Fighting a Beautiful Death and then either Tale of Two Hearts or the new story I started. Hope you guys like this story and I hope the lack of editing isn't bothering you too much but with schedules the way they are my usual editor is a little busy at the moment. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

"Owww stop it that hurts!" Velvet carried out in pain as she felt another hard tug on one of her long rabbit ears.

"Haha what a freak," Cardin jeered, pulling the ear back and forth just to hurt the Faunus girl.

"You show her Cardin,"

"Yeah put that animal in her place," his team members were all gathered around in their school uniforms watching their team leader harass the smaller girl, urging him on as he continued to hurt her. She may have been a year older than the first year boys but she was physically unimposing and they always ganged up on her so they would have the numerical advantage if she fought back. Velvet wouldn't do that even if it had been one on one, she was a naturally passive and non confrontational person that she must endured the cruelties. She was too proud of her Faunus heritage to try and hide it so she was used to the insults and dirty looks, team CRDL was the rare kind of bigots who actively targeted and harassed Velvet. Currently they were on one of the walkways the ran through the Beacon Academy grounds, Velvet had been on her way to the library when the four first year students had ambushed her.

"Get away Cardin!" She tried shouting but her cry was drowned out by their taunting laughter. As Velvet tried pulling away the bully let go of her ear sending her sprawling back into the ground, dirt clinging to her uniform. Laughing even louder at the brown haired girl the team of boys congratulated each other on a job well done, patting each other on the back and high fiving.

"Come on Cardin, let's see how much pain those ears of hers can feel!" Russel yelled, his team lead thinking about the suggestion for a moment before smiling wickedly.

"Sounds like a plan" he agreed, the malicious intent easily heard in his voice as he approached the fallen Faunus.

"Hey Cardin or whatever the hell your name is, what do you think you're doing?" a new voice called out, decidedly feminine and decidedly pissed off. Team CRDL turned around at the same time to see team CFVY's leader staring at them over her stylish sunglasses. Her uniform was similar to Velvet's but had a few extra additions to add her own sense of style to the regular Beacon uniform.

"Coco!" Velvet cried in relief, happy that her team leader wa there now and that the bullies were no longer focusing on her.

"What do you want shorty?" He taunted, turning on his feet to face the newcomer. The girl adjusted the beret that she was never seen without before she walked closer to the first years that surrounded her teammate.

"I want you idiots to leave my friend alone, we need to study so move," she commanded, her voice authoritative and said in a tone that brooked no discussion on the matter. Feigning fear, Cardin looked at the shorter second year who was trying to intimidate him and his team

"I didn't know they let pets into this school, tell me how is it having an animal for a teammate?"

"Better than having any of you losers I can tell you that much. Now come on Velvet honey, we need to go study," Coco addressed her girlfriend now, completely ignoring the boys who now surrounded her instead of her Faunus teammate.

"Honey? You're dating that freak? why would you do something like…" That was as far as Cardin got before Coco kicked his leg out from underneath him, leaving him shorter than her and forced to look up to make eye contact. Coco's eyes were on fire as she gazed down at Cardin, never wavering as she leaned in close to the kneeling bully.

"Say one more word about Velvet, come on go for it see what happens. I dare you" she practically growled into his ear before pushing past him to stand in front of the aforementioned Faunus. "How are you doing babe?" The hostility in her voice instantly replaced with worry and concern as she checked the rabbit girl up and down for injuries.

"I'm fine Coco I promise, I just want to get away from these guys." Velvet happily answered, just relieved that Coco had arrived and helped her.

"You know you can take these guys, why do you put up with this shit?"

"I don't like to fight when I don't have to and I don't want to give bigots anymore reason to dislike the Faunus" Velvet answered patiently, she knew that Coco would have already beaten team CRDL to a pulp at this point had it not been for Velvet keeping her girlfriend calm. "Let's just- Watch out Coco!" The bunny Faunus shouted as she saw Cardin rush CFVY's leader while her back was turned.

"Idiot" the sunglasses wearing girl muttered as she turned around and caught the fist that Cardin had aimed for the back of her head. "I gave you an out, though I will commend the stubborness. Now prepare for a world of pain," with each word she curled his hand back further, causing him pain until he threw a wild punch with his other hand. Before it could connect Coco kicked up catching the taller boy at the fork in his legs, doubling him over in pain as it registered in his head. The other three members of CRDL rushed her, Throwing Cardin at the Russel she avoided two punches thrown by Dove before catching the third that was thrown at her and kneeing the attacker in the stomach. Manoeuvring Dove to block the kick by Sky she threw the injured boy to the side and worked her way behind Sky, elbowing him in the back and sending him crashing to the ground. Coco surveyed her handiwork, all four of the boys lying on the ground curled in the fetal position as they groaned in pain. "Now that you boy's have had enough I don't want to catch you harassing Velvet again or next time I won't hold back." Spinning on her heels with a small flourish she stared at her girlfriend. "And as for you, are you ready to go study?We've lost at least twenty minutes having to deal with these losers" jerking her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the members of team CRDL, the bunny Faunus just smiled as she looked at Coco.

"Definitely, let's go honey" Velvet replied cheerfully, stepping forward she grabbed Coco's hand and interlaced their fingers. "Oh and thanks for saving me, you're my hero," Velvet whispered, leaning in and giving Coco a kiss before she started walking, forcing her team leader to follow suit.

"Uhh.. yeah all in a day's work" Coco stammered, all her previous bravado and cockiness gone at the first sign of affection from her girlfriend. With a light blush that was easy to hide with her scarf Coco and Velvet walked hand in hand to the library to finally study, leaving the four bullies alone to recover from their wounds and think on their actions.


	6. Aftermath

**Author's Note- For the second to last day of RWBY Relationship Week I rolled Emerald and Mercury. I don't see these two in a romantic way I see them more as a brother sister kind of relationship with them always arguing when Mommy Cinder is gone. This story is directly following the Adam and Neo story I wrote several days ago. Tomorrow is a great pairing but I'll wait for you guys to see it tomorrow, I really had a lot of fun writing these short stories and I hope you guys enjoyed reading them. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thud! Thud! Thud! **The sound kept repeating but the order of the impacts was varied, some pauses between the noises longer than others. It was a bright sunny day in Vale, not a cloud in the sky to break up the stream of sunshine. In the warehouse district of the city the heat was sweltering between the large metal buildings that were clustered together to make the most of the space. **Thud!...Thud! **The sound kept going, it would have been easily heard by anyone in the area if this section of the warehouse district hadn't been abandoned years ago leaving it open for any number of vagrants or criminals to take up residence.

"Hey Mercury, when you are done beating that tree up Cinder wants to talk to us," Emerald called as she turned the corner into an alleyway, she was wearing her usual outfit with her weapons holstered at her hips. Her red eyes peered down the alley, at the end of it the space opened up into a pocket space with a tree growing in the center of it planted in the sole patch of dirt. Next to the tree was Mercury currently kicking away at the tree, scorch marks and worn down bark showing this wasn't the first time he had practiced on this tree. He gave it one last kick shaking the entire tree before he dropped his fighting stance and turned to face his partner.

"What does she want to talk about?" He queried, leaning back against the tree with his arms crossed, smirking at the flash of annoyance across Emerald's face.

"Just come hurry up you idiot, you don't want to make Cinder mad do you?"

"No but I do get a sense of satisfaction making you mad," he replied with a chuckle, crouching down before jumping effortlessly onto one of the low hanging branches. The silver haired criminal reclined against the tree, pulling out a rolled up superhero comic from his pocket and opening it to the first page. Emerald stared at her teammate with a dangerous gaze, his antics currently frustrating her even though she knew that was what he wanted.

"What do you think you are doing?" she huffed, crossing her arms and watching as he flipped through the book.

"Reading the newest issue of X-ray and Vav, I haven't had a chance to read it what with that buffoon Torchwick screwing the plans up." Mercury replied nonchalantly, turning another page as Emerald considered shooting the comic out of his hands.

"Get down here now Mercury, Adam and that creepy mute girl Neo recovered some information from those Atlas security guards about that buffoon. You know I don't care for him either but if Cinder says he is important to our plans that we have to get him." Emerald just wanted to get going but she knew Cinder would be angry and that was the last thing she wanted. Mercury closed the comic book and considered for a moment before dropping out of the tree, rolling the comic back up and putting in his pocket.

"You mean that White Fang mutt and that pretty girl with cool eyes that follows Roman around?"

"Yes those two and is that all you notice about that girl? Actually before you answer I don't care just hurry up so Cinder doesn't get angry with us."

"Alright let's go, wouldn't want to keep _Cinder _waiting now would we?" He emphasized their leaders name, completely aware of what Emerald thought of the black haired woman.

"I'll give you all the lien I have right now to shut up"

"Not worth it, more fun to piss you off." He answered without hesitation as he walked past the green haired girl. When his back was turned she reached forward and took the comic book out of his pocket. "You might want to improve on your thievery, i'm not as easy to steal from as Roman." Mercury said without turning around as he turned the corner that the red eyed girl had come from, heading to the warehouse that was used as a staging area. Unsure of what he meant Emerald looked at what she had grabbed from her partners pocket. It was a piece of paper the same size as the comic book that simply read **Better luck next time Sustrai. **Emerald closed her eyes and counted to ten, not wanting to kill Mercury even if it sounded tempting with how aggravating the kick boxer could be. Throwing the paper to the side she followed after him, catching up with him right outside the warehouse doors.

"By the way you never told me what Adam and Neo did with those guards who they got the information from." Mercury asked as he pulled the door open enough for them to get inside, Emerald closed it behind them while giving her teammate a sidelong look.

"How do you think? They killed them, the White Fang is disposing of the bodies right now. Like I said that Neo is a psychopath, tortured them and from what the White Fang and Adam say she enjoyed every minute of it."

"Pretty and crazy, winning combination," Mercury joked as they walked further into the warehouse, Emerald shaking her head. They walked past blood stains on the ground, what looked like fragments of bone, and pieces of the Atlas security uniform scattered around the center of the room where the only light was on. In the center of the circle of light stood Cinder watching her associates enter the room.

"I got Mercury like you asked Cinder,"

"Excellent," the woman purred, her eyes like molten gold as she looked between the two partners.

"What did you need from us Cinder?" Mercury asked, his air of casualness gone now that he was in Cinder's presence.

"Your obedience, we need to discuss the next step of our plan. The authorities and Beacon are never going to see it coming until it's too late."


	7. Out of Body

**Author's Note - Last day of RWBY Relationship Week, I rolled Blake and Weiss which is one of my personal favorite ships. I thought for a fitting celebration of the return of RvB and Rooster Teeth's anniversary would be a crossover of Rvb and RWBY. This is a rewrite of the training room scene from Season 10 episode 11 "Out of Body". For this story Weiss is Carolina, Blake is York, Yang is North, and Glynda is Phillis the AI. I had a lot of fun writing these short stories this week and I hope you guys had fun reading them. Now I'll get back to my regular writing and hopefully the next chapter of Fighting a Beautiful Death will be in a week or two. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

The training room doors opened into a large spacious arena area

where the agents could train. No expense was spared aboard the **UNSC Mother of Invention **anything that could be acquired to better ready the agents of Project Freelancer was acquired and put to use. Carolina walked out onto to the training room floor in her armor ready to train, the white armor with aqua patterning on it stood out against the regulation steel of the rest of the room. When she was standing in the center of the room she shook her arm and cracked her neck before two rows of holographic green targets appeared around her and began to float. She moved into her fighting stance and began attacking the targets, her movements a colored blur as she punched and kicked the targets each one changing from green to red as it was hit.

"Round complete, that was a 2.4% improvement Agent Carolina," A disembodied voice, announced once all the targets had been changed to red and disappeared leaving the Freelancer standing in an empty room. It was the dumb AI aboard the ship that aided the agents in training along with the Director in his experiments and the daily operations of the project.

"Run it again Glynda,"

"Resetting training room floor," the AI announced before the circles reappeared around Carolina, reverted back to green as the simulation started over again.

Up in the viewing stand another agent watched Carolina train, only she knew Carolina by a different name. York sat in a swivel chair with her feet up on a table as she watched Carolina train, only in his thoughts he referred to her by her actual name and not her designation. _Late night training again Weiss, _Blake thought as she scratched her head, happy to let her hair down and not bundled up in her helmet. Blake was wearing a regular t shirt, property of Grifball and some sweatpants. She let out a yawn as she watched Carolina run through the training exercise again, the agent pushing herself to move faster. She took a sip of her coffee before she felt a slap on her left shoulder, she looked over but all she could see out of that side was vague blurs. Her vision in that eye hadn't been the same since the explosion months ago and she had the scar damage around the eye to prove it.

"She still training at this hour?" North asked, her long golden yellow hair flowing as she looked from York down to Carolina, a datapad in her hand, she was a plain green shirt and sweatpants.

"Yeah, she's been like this ever since we got back from the last mission."

"Are you kidding me? Princess has always been like this, training harder than everyone else." Yang replied, a jesting tone in her voice as she turned to look at the leaderboard. On it was each agents name and their rank against each other, North sat in the middle of the board while York took the third place. Carolina was second

and only Texas was above her and every other agent knew that it burned Carolina to not be the best.

"Well yeah she never knew when to stop and take a break but now? It's like she doesn't know _how _to stop." York answered, taking another sip of her coffee and swivelling on her chair to examine the leaderboard. "Always training, never stopping. I guess the leaderboard beckons," her tone was concerned, Weiss had a special place in her heart even before they had joined Project Freelancer.

"You know you don't have to watch over her?"

"I could say the same to you about South,"

"That's not really my point or an answer," North replied with a hint of annoyance at York's response.

"So what are you doing awake then?" Blake questioned her fellow agent, taking her eyes but not her mind off of Carolina for a moment. North tapped the side of her head as she answered.

"Theta can't sleep and if Theta can't sleep I can't sleep."

"Ahh yes one of the side effects they fail to mention. It takes some getting used to having someone elses voice in your head doesn't it? Delta is always running probabilities late at night,"

"That seems annoying," North said, walking back over to stand next to York and continue observing Carolina train.

"He says it's fun, did you know statistically you are as likely to be struck by lightning as you are to die in a Pelican crash," York recited one of the statistics her AI fragment had told her, North though about it for a minute before saying anything.

"Really? seems like it would be higher considering our line of work. Seems I'm due for a few lightning bolts." They paused for a minute before laughing at the joke.

Over the sounds of their conversation the sound of the AI announcing the end of another round could be heard.

"That was a 6.3% in efficiency that round Agent Carol-'"

"Run it again Glynda" Carolina called out, interrupting the AI as she set herself up for another round.

"Resetting training room floor for next round," The AI said neutrally before the green circles reappeared, spinning around Carolina. While she started attacking the holographic targets again Blake turned to look at North.

"Is Theta up often?"

"Your wondering if he gets scared a lot," North put Blake's thoughts into words, sitting on the table as they continued to watch Carolina work.

"I guess I am,"

"Well it happens, mainly at night. He likes when I walk the halls, when we were kids my dad would have to drive South around till she fell asleep." Blake noticed that as North talked about her little sister, also a Freelancer agent there was a look of happiness in her purple eyes.

"I wonder if they are all like this, the AI. Jittery, nervous, no that's not the right word," Blake thought about it, taking another sip from her coffee while she did so.

"Anxious" North offered up

"Exactly, it's like Delta is worried something bad is always going to happen. What do they have to worry about?" Blake wondered aloud, standing up from her chair to better watch Weiss down on the training room floor

"Pelican crashes? Lightning strikes?" North jested "Hey maybe they know somethign we don't."

"Why don't you just take Theta out for a night? Get some sleep."

"Yank Theta?" North repeated incredulously "He gets even more scared when I do that."

"I can see why they paired you with him North"

"Yeah so can I,"

"Well he has to face his fear at some point, if they want to be human that's a good place to start trying." Blake repeated, sitting down again in her chair and yawning loudly.

"What can I say...I guess somethings are harder to face than others,"

"Yeah, I know that" Blake agreed, her eyes never leaving Weiss down on the training room floor "Well night North"

"Don't stay up too late, you need your rest too," North setting, patting Blake on the shoulder before heading for the door. Blake picked up her coffee mug and put her feet up again, resuming her vigil over Weiss.

"Round complete"

"Run it again" Weiss called, not even waiting to hear the percentage that the AI would announce. The green circles reappeared and started to spin even as Glynda tried to finish.

"That last round showed a 3.6% increas-"

"Just run it again!" Weiss yelled at the computer program.

"Resetting training room floor for next round" Glynda called out before Weiss started to attack the targets. She quickly took them down but didn't even wait before setting herself up again.

"Round complete"

"Run it again"

Resetting training room floor for next round," the AI announced before Weiss started over again, attacking the same targets as fast as she could putting all her force into each punch and kick. Blake looked down at the girl who she cared for more than anyone but didn't know how to express her feelings for with a sense of concern. _Why do you do this to yourself Weiss? _

"I think we could all use some rest," Blake said to nobody in particular as Weiss went for another of them settled in for a long night just involving different things, _I worry about what Project Freelancer is doing to us _Blake thought as she watched her love push herself harder and harder, all just for a higher spot on the leaderboard.


End file.
